The more recent oil and gas explorations have resulted in finding of such formations at depths and pressures that are substantially greater than those encountered in previous years. The conventional techniques for drilling and completing a well, such as a gas well, at depths where pressures are greater than the hydrostatic pressure of normally weighted drilling fluids are not suitable. At these depths the pressures of the gas are such that the gas permeates the cement during completion of the well deactivating its setting chemistry. Various attempts at completing wells, such as gas wells, at these depths and pressures have been prohibitively expensive and sometimes have resulted in failure. When the hydrostatic pressure of the drilling fluid is raised to the point where it does not allow the entry of hydrocarbons, the fluid is generally forced into the porosity of the pay zones sometimes destroying their ability to produce.